The Sacred Dieties
The Sacred Dieties are a group of beings with godlike powers. All sacred dieties see the universe as "vile" and "disgusting." What attempts that have been done to change the universe varies with the diety. The Sacred Dieties don't prefer to have allies but will accept them if situations are dire. Two of them have allied with the Warriors of Apocalypse, which is why the team is named after the very first Sacred Diety to be known in the Epic Saga series. List of Sacred Dieties Major Overlord Apocalypse Overlord Apocalypse was begotten from Emporer Shiroan and Empress Azershan in 925,000 B.C. with his twin brother Sultan Penumbra. Apocalypse was responsible for the creation of Lich of the Final Fantasy series. Plus, he was the one who resurrected Winston Bane after he died and became Deathbane, who served him and his brother Penumbra in the Epic Saga series. Doombot 4000 and Nazo complete his unlockable team available in the original Epic Saga game. Apocalypse teamed up with villains from many planets in his own universe, and the first two were Dry Bowser and Bowser himself. In doing so, he easily formed a team of allies known as the Warriors of Apocalypse, who would go on to be the most vital team in the entire Epic Saga series. The reason for forming the team was eliminate many heroes who were out on a quest to destroy him. Apocalypse's fate is the same at the end of Epic Saga regardless of which story path you choose, but what leads up to Apocalypse's inevitable defeat varies between if you choose a heroic team, villainous team, or Apocalypse's playable team. If you pick a heroic team (The Heroes, The Federation, Warriors of Peace), the Heroes will defeat the WOA and then defeat Apocalypse, with the other two teams fighting his army. If you pick a villainous team, the WOA will defeat The Heroes, but the Warriors of Peace will save them and escape while The Federation detonates Apocalypse's palace. killing him. If you choose Apocalypse's team, Apocalypse will defeat all the heroes, but when he tries to absorb their power, it's so great that it melts his entire body into nothing (he did have a lot to begin with, after all). Apocalypse's brother, Penumbra, is playable in Epic Saga: Treason and Redemption in the place of Apocalypse on his team. Apocalypse is mentioned often in Epic Saga: Treason and Redemption, and is referenced in Those Who Fight in the form of a powerful enemy, called the Apocalypse Zombie, which has all of Apocalypse's features with weaker powers and rotting flesh. They were created by Judas to insult the overlord's intelligence. Abilities *Inferno: Apocalypse juts several pillars of fire from the ground. There are spaces in between for safety. *Flood: The whole stage fills up with water, forcing those fighting him to swim and avoid Apocalypse's laser torpedoes. *Seismic Crusher: Apocalypse distorts the earth below him, pulls a chunk out, and attempts to smash his enemy with it. *Meteor Shower: Apocalypse summons meteors from space to fall on his enemies. Several small ones will rain down followed by a massive one. *Twister: Apocalypse summons a tornado to blow opponents into a wall and deal damage. *Hurricane: It works the same as Twister, only water is left behind afterwards. *Magnifier: Apocalypse stands in front of the sun and holds a crystal above his head, which shoots a blast of heat at his opponent. *Sphere of Suffering: Apocalypse's ultimate move in which he creates a swirling ball of death consisting of fire, ice, water, sand, and violent winds. There is a tricky way to deflect this attack back at him, but if it works, it'll ruin his health.